<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple Arrow by shostyhoevich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493737">Purple Arrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shostyhoevich/pseuds/shostyhoevich'>shostyhoevich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, it's just 2.5k of self-indulgent porno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shostyhoevich/pseuds/shostyhoevich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t really be blamed for when Brett decided the bench next to the vending machine at orchestra rehearsals was the perfect location to continue ahead, and promptly breathed in wrong and choked on nothing. </p><p>(Or: Eddy sends some raunchy snaps to Brett while he's one state away)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purple Arrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicated to dani &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To give Eddy some credit, he was a considerate boyfriend and had sent a warning picture, just a shot of his sheets with the captions “NOODS INCOMING”, followed by another one captioned “srsly, i was feeling Peak Slutty today”. So he couldn’t really be blamed for when Brett decided the bench next to the vending machine at orchestra rehearsals was the perfect location to continue ahead, and promptly breathed in wrong and choked on nothing. But the fact remains that the next picture was of Eddy himself, on his knees and chest, ass up and facing a mirror with two fingers buried deep in and his dick an angry red and dripping.</p><p>The trombonist nearby ordering a diluted, sad excuse for coffee shot him a concerned look which Brett waved away as he fumbled to shove his phone back into his pocket and steady his breathing. And a few seconds later his phone vibrated once more. A notification that Eddy had sent something with a purple arrow this time, and Brett firmly decided no, there’s no way he could last through another 2 hours of rehearsal if he opened that. </p><p>As it turns out, a couple of hours of rehearsal could feel like days when the conductor stopped every five bars, and by the time it was over, all Brett was craving for was a warm shower and some alone time. </p><p>Finally comfortably nestled in bed in a pair of sweatpants that he stole from Eddy’s closet while he was packing his luggage months ago, Brett pulled up the video that Eddy had sent earlier. It took a second to load, and Brett inhaled hard through his nostrils at the sight of his boyfriend fucking a vibrator in and out of his hole. Brett swore and fumbled at the volume button to catch all the sounds. His hands slipped under his sweatpants, gripped at his cock through his underwear and squeezed. </p><p>The video replayed. His eyes fluttered close and he focused on the series of buzzes, gasp, a muffled “aaahhn, fuck- oh!”, and then the wet squelching as Eddy’s wrist pushed the vibrator deeper in. Brett began to slowly grind his hips over his palm. Over the phone, there was a rustling of sheets followed by a clearer “fuck, Brett! Fuuuck, oh my God, I wish it was your cock in me baby” which ended with a pitchy whine. </p><p>The video replayed. Brett’s fingers curled around the length of his dick and dragged it up slowly, pressing down firmer at the tip. He could feel the soft fabric soak up some precum. He glanced back at the phone screen, captivated by the toy stretching Eddy’s tight hole and the way his hips would push backwards slightly when he pressed further in and stayed there for a little longer. There was that pretty whimper as he searched out his prostate and god, was that precum dripping onto his sheets? </p><p>Impatiently, Brett pushed his sweatpants past his thighs and breathed out unsteadily when he noticed the darker grey patch of precum he’d made. Hitting the reply button, Brett snapped a quick shot of his thick erection pressed tightly in his briefs with clear evidence of his state of arousal, and his trembling fingers tapped out a “look what you’ve done”. He sent it off and reloaded the latest video, half expecting to have only that to rely on to get himself off that night. </p><p>Somewhere between the fifth and sixth rewatch, Eddy’s caller ID popped up and Brett instantly smashed the accept button. The younger’s face appeared, a mix between aroused and amused. “Fuck. Fuck you, Eddy Chen,” Brett bit out through clenched teeth, one hand stroking himself rapidly. A sly grin crept across Eddy’s face and he feigned ignorance. </p><p>Eddy leaned forward to prop the camera further away, his movements letting his black silk robe slip off one shoulder. He tilted his head coyly, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” A long finger slid down his chest from his clavicle and stopped at an exposed nipple, drawing small circles around the dusty pink peak. He looked into the camera through dark eyelashes, his seductive tongue swiping across his lower lip betraying the innocence in his voice.</p><p>“You… you goddamn tease,” Brett gasped between heavy panting. </p><p>Eddy chuckled and shot a satisfied smile back. “And you look delicious tonight,” he said, mindlessly tracing his finger up and down his chest and making sure to give his nipples a flick whenever it glided past. “I wish you were here so you could play with my tits.” </p><p>Brett’s eyes were transfixed on Eddy touching himself. “Tell me what you’d do if I was there.” </p><p>Eddy pretended to ponder for a moment. “I’d sit on your waist and kiss you so softly while pressing my ass against your cock.” Brett swore and sank his head back into the pillows, displaying more of his neck to Eddy. “And I’ll kiss down your face, down to your neck, leave some gentle kisses there too. And then I’ll nibble at it and suck some hickies on the left side, just soft enough that it could pass as a really intense practice session, but we’ll both know where it truly came from.” </p><p>Brett snorted. “Won’t be the first time that’s happened,” and Eddy shot back a knowing smirk.</p><p>“After that, I’ll kiss and lick down your body especially at your nipples - fuck, they always get hard so easily - and slowly pull off your underwear and go real close to your cock so that it’ll slap my face when it finally bounces out. But I’ll take my time to breathe on it and lick up and down your cock.” </p><p>Brett was biting down hard on his lower lip, hands stilled on his dick except for his thumb drawing small circles around the tip. “Eddy please-”</p><p>“Nuh-uh, you could beg all you want but I’ll just trace my tongue along it, maybe lick at the tip to get a taste of you,” Eddy sighed fondly, “I miss how you taste. And then after that? It’s up to you what you wanna do to me then.” </p><p>Brett pushed himself into a more upright position and flipped the camera around. With his free hand, he pushed his briefs off to join his sweatpants pooling around his knees, and squeezed the base of his dick once. Eddy groaned appreciatively from the other end. He settled more comfortably into his pillows and rested his phone on his chest so that it captured a clear shot of his cock lying against his tummy, dripping precum in copious amounts. He lazily stroked two fingers up his cock and swirled it around the head, dipping a finger into the slit to catch his precum, which he casually spreaded back down the length. </p><p>“You’ll have to open your mouth wide so I can fuck that pretty mouth of yours. God, you should see how you look with those pretty pink lips stretched around my dick. And you always take it so well, so eager to stuff more of it further in. You’re such a cock slut, isn’t that what you are Eddy?” The latter responded with a breathy groan and licked three fingers indulgently, before pushing them between his lips down to the last knuckle. </p><p>“Want me to fuck your throat til I cum?” Eddy nodded frantically, hips grinding in small circles. “I know baby. Do you still have that vibrator with you? I want you to play with it; take it into your mouth and get it all wet and ready to slide into your tight ass.”</p><p>Eddy pulled his fingers out of his mouth, twisted around to reach behind and made to withdraw the black toy where it was already buried. “Oh, fuck, Eddy you’re gonna be the death of me. Keep it in baby,” Brett cursed, “you’re that horny huh, so hungry for something to fill you up?” </p><p>“You didn’t reply my snaps until just now, I was getting impatient.” Eddy pushed the vibrator back snugly into his hole and got onto his knees, letting his robe fall around his elbows to expose his shoulders and chest. He grabbed the nearest pillow, folded it into half and slid it between his thighs. Brett gave an approving moan. “Enjoy the show,” Eddy proudly announced. He pressed his hips back, jostling the toy in deeper, and then rutted forward to grind his penis firmly against the soft cotton. His hips moved back and forth hypnotisingly, sometimes bouncing his ass on the toy in an attempt to fuck it deeper in.</p><p>Brett kicked away the fabric around his legs frustratedly. His hand on his cock gripped firmer and he picked up his pace, precum making the tight, hot slide up and down smoother. A deep long moan escaped from his lips as he watched Eddy lose himself to the pleasure on both his ass and dick. </p><p>“Turn on the vibrations babe, put it at level 3.” The younger man obediently reached for the remote control buried under the mountain of pillows and pressed at the buttons until three little dots lit up. Eddy canted his hips back slightly and shrieked as the vibrator tilted to lie firmly on his prostate. Every muscle in his body seemed to give out and his head flopped to the side and rolled back, exposing the long line of his neck. </p><p>“F- Fuuuck that feels so good Brett,” Eddy slurred. “Feels good, ‘s so much, too much, too much.” </p><p>“Focus on me Eddy,” Brett’s sharp voice cut through the speakers and Eddy quivered as he struggled to keep his gaze on his phone screen. Though the resolution of the camera was slightly grainy, it was impossible to miss the way Eddy’s eyelashes clumped together with how teary and stimulated he was. “I want you to ride that toy like you’re riding my dick. Show me how you’ll move your tight ass on my cock darling, let me see you practice fucking yourself.” </p><p>Supporting himself on trembling legs, Eddy threw the ends of his robe to one side so that Brett had a clear view of his round ass and leaking cock. He leaned forward on his shaky arms and his hips moved hungrily, fucking back desperately to send waves of white hot pleasure shooting up his spine, and forward to get more sweet friction against his dick. His hand flew up to tease a hard nipple. </p><p>“Am I doing it right, Brett?” Eddy asked faux innocently and poked his tongue out to coat three of his fingers liberally with more saliva before sliding them back into his mouth. Brett nearly choked again and his breathing at the other end grew more laboured. He whined and twisted his grip around his dick, tightening as he moved towards the head. “You look gorgeous, love. I can’t wait to be back home where I can watch you bounce your delicious ass on my cock. I love watching you just take and take what you want like the needy cumslut you are, and you won’t stop until I cum in you, would you?”</p><p>Eddy drew his fingers out of his mouth and shook his head violently. His brown wet strands of hair dripping with sweat pressed against his forehead. “Want you to fill me with your cum,” Eddy babbled, head lolling to one side. The hand on his chest drifted towards the vibrator to pull it out slightly and hold the base firmly against the pillow under him. Starting off with slight hesitation, Eddy lifted his hips and dropped back down, letting gravity slide the tip of the vibrator as deep in as it will go. The buzzing toy pressed firmly up against that bundle of nerves that made him feel like he was suspended in thick syrup while sparks zipped up his spine. </p><p>A drawn out, high pitched “ah!” filled the room whenever Eddy sank down, punctuated by the muted slap of his hard cock against the pillow. Not far away at Brett’s end, his hand squelched wetly around his dick with every desperate tug that synchronised with the rise and fall of Eddy’s hips and he whined helplessly. </p><p>Eddy snapped his attention to his boyfriend’s view on his end. He greedily took in the reflected sight of Brett spread out on the bed, firm thighs parted wide. His fingers curled tightly around himself and his veins on his hands were prominent against pale skin. The red, weeping head of his cock peeked out from his grip on each downstroke and Eddy yearned to choke on it right there and then. “Brett,” Eddy panted, thighs burning from exertion, “‘m gonna cum.” </p><p>“Cum, baby. I’m so close, fuck- darling you’re the sexiest thing ever. Take a look at yourself in the mirror, I’m the luckiest fuckin’ man to have you with me.” Eddy snapped his gaze up to the direction of the mirror and a needy whine passed his lips. He scrambled for the remote control and turned the vibrations up to its highest setting before tossing it aside and falling on his back. He buried his face into the crook of his elbow while the other hand reached down to press the vibrator as deep in as it would go. The relentless assault of the vibrator on his prostate overwhelmed him as Eddy let out a wet sob and he finally let the endless buzzing tip him over the edge into the welcoming heat waves of bliss. </p><p>Eddy wasn’t entirely sure what followed while his orgasm crashed on him, but he recalled Brett’s distinct voice showering him with a stream of praises of “you’ve done so well Eddy. You’re beautiful, doll, let go, just like that” followed by a “fuck, I love you so much! Eddy, ‘m cumming.” </p><p>He wasn’t entirely sure how much time had passed either and only stirred when the rattling in his ass got him too overstimulated to the point of aching. He stretched out his arm to blindly search for the remote control and hit the off button, sighing when the vibrations finally ceased. A snicker came from his left and he tiredly peeked opened one eye. Brett’s amused grin filled the screen this time. </p><p>“We really wore you out tonight, huh?” Brett peered curiously. Eddy waved him away half-heartedly, perfectly content with staying in that position for the foreseeable future. </p><p>“That’s what happens when you’re away from home for too long.”</p><p>“If being away for two months makes you the sluttiest yet, maybe I’ll stay here for a little longer,” Brett teased. </p><p>“Don’t you dare,” Eddy glared. “I miss you, come back already.” </p><p>“Okay okay, I will. Just a couple more days, love.” On the other side, Eddy yawned wide. “Clean up a little and have an early night, okay? I’ll be back before you know it.” </p><p>“Promise?” Eddy stuck his pinky at the camera and Brett smiled fondly. He mirrored his actions, and curled it in a symbolic pinky promise. </p><p>“I promise,” he reassured. “Now go get some water for yourself and wash up, or I’m staying in Sydney for another month.”</p><p>A gasp and an indignant “you wouldn’t!” could be heard over Brett’s cackle as he waved goodbye and blew a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>